5 Years After Puck Left
by Unicorns Are Not So Innocent
Summary: When Puck returns from a 5 year trip around the world with Uncle Jake to visit the Grimms, he is surprised to see how much changed. He wonders, however, if it was by choice. Or by force.
1. Chapter 1: The Visit

5 Years Later

Puck stood nervously in front of the Grimms' house. It looked pretty much the same from when he last left it. He just hoped the same people were here. It had been fun traveling. But it could get tiresome after a while when you want to visit your family. Well, let's start from the beginning.

When the war ended, five years ago, Uncle Jake had offered Puck to come with him traveling to look for magical items. Puck had promised Sabrina he would swing by and harass her from time to time. But that didn't happen. See, with plane tickets costs going higher and more dangerous things happening because of Uncle Jake's new objects, he never had time to visit her. Uncle Jake never let him travel by magic, because anything could happen. When Puck argued that they went to Paris in a chest with a staircase, Jake said now the magic they had were way more priceless and more dangerous. It was hard to hold a hopping stone on the way to Alabama.

So then Puck decided to go flying. It didn't work when the strong winds from North America blew him into the water and almost in the teeth of a shark.

And finally, one day, a wise man from the corner of a street in a state told Jake that there was a special way to travel from a diamond ring. It was legendary and very hard to find. It was somewhere in a secret cave. He didn't tell them what cave, but had given them a hint. In the bounds of a place surrounded by water. When they discovered the place was an island at the end of the state, they investigated. With the stone, Puck had gone through whirls of blackness, and right in front of the barrier of Ferryport Landing. Passing through with a code that was now used among Everafters, who wished to visit friends and had put the barrier there in case of enemies, Puck had gone through. Now, standing in front of the Grimms house, he hoped they would remember him. And now….

Puck rang the doorbell. It was opened by a girl. The girl had on a black t shirt with giant words printed on it, which were almost completely covered with the leather jacket she was wearing. She also had on a pair of dark blue jeans. Her hair was up in a high side ponytail, and her face was almost loaded with makeup.

"Uh…. hi?" said Puck, not having a clue on what to say.

The girl looked at him. "Who are you looking for?"

"Um… I was wondering if the Grimms were still, um, residents here?" said Puck. Where was all this politeness coming from?

"Grimms? I am a Grimm! I'm Daphne." she said.

Puck almost fell over. "What?! You're not serious."

Daphne frowned at him. "Who are you?"

"I'm Puck! You don't remember me?" Puck was getting irritated now.

Daphne thought for a moment. "Puck… Puck- Oh! PUCK!" and for the first time, she gave a big smile. "It's been ages!"

"Yeah, sure has," said Puck. He now saw that her shirt said WHATEVER in white block letters.

''Come in, Sabrina's in the kitchen." She held the door opened and let Puck enter. He looked around. Books were cluttered and jammed into every piece of furniture. Photographs of the family were everywhere. He smiled. He was relieved the place didn't seem to have changed.

"Sabrina! Puck is here!" called Daphne.

"Who?" a voice said coming from the kitchen. And right then Puck was worried. What if Sabrina didn't recognize him? Or, worse yet…

What if she changed?

**So… how was this chapter? Please review and tell me! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2: Awkward Convos

Daphne walked into the kitchen. Puck followed behind her. He gulped nervously. And there:

Sabrina was sitting at the table, her feet up on it. She turned to face them, and Puck thought for sure the lights above him were flickering. Sabrina's hair was its usual blond, except it was now up to her shoulders. A red streak of hair was going through it. She had on a plain navy blue shirt with light blue jeans. On her feet, Puck saw, was a pair of turquoise Vans. She was blasting to her Ipod, which was playing the song **Can't be Tamed by Miley Cyrus**. Puck knew, because it was like past master volume. But that wasn't the part that scared him.

Her face was a MASSIVE pit filled with pimples. Okay, so maybe he was exaggerating. But she had three pimples on each cheek, two on her chin, one on her nose, two more on the side of her head, and four on her forehead and a ton of eyeliner and eye shadow around her eyes. Now yes, it's normal for girls, but still. Her eye color was a dark greenish gray. Now he was super confused. Didn't she have blue eyes?

It didn't look like her. But just to check-

"Grimm?" It felt weird to say that name again.

She looked up and narrowed her eyes, and Puck noticed that her eyelashes seemed bigger and more fancy than normally. They seemed like fake eyelashes.

"Puck?" she said. Well, at least she sounded the same.

"Yeah- long time no see."

"Totally. Five years." she said coldly. Puck wasn't liking where this was going.

"Uhh… so anything happen around here while I was gone?"

"No. No crimes to fight. Don't you think if there was we would be dead by now?" she said harshly.

"Well, maybe, because you can't-" he stopped himself. _Because you can't beat huge monsters._

"Because we can't what?" said Sabrina and Daphne at the same time.

"Um, um, because you can't always fight back. I mean, I'm a fairy, you're humans-"

"Ohhh so humans are helpless? Yeah, being a fairy is a GREAT thing to show off about, especially if you're a guy," Sabrina replied sarcastically. ''Whatever. And now there's rules in this house. Rule number one: NO FAIRIES OR GOODFELLOWS ALLOWED!" and with that, she took out a straw from the cabinet. She grabbed a napkin and ripped it into shreds to stuff it in the straw. She spit out the piece through the straw. It flew out and hit Puck in the chest. But it pushed him past the kitchen doorway, past the living room, past a cluttered bookshelf. And out an open window.

By the time it pushed Puck on the ground in the forest, his head was terribly aching from being hit on the head with books. The spitball jumped off him and bounced off. He blinked.

Something wasn't right here. And he had to found out why.


	3. Chapter 3: Suspects

The first thing to do was think like a Grimm. Who would do this to them? Mirror was long gone, so it couldn't be him. But some of the people that were in his group were still around town. They were always trying to avoid the Grimms though. If their powerful Master failed, they would just as well. Puck couldn't think of anybody else. He decided he would continue suspecting people once he got at least one hint. To know if they really did changed on their own. He just had to ask Granny Relda.

* * *

She was an old woman now. Very old. She might be going blind any day now, she got tired easily, and she needed help walking around. But she knew that her granddaughters were completely different. And why.

"Oh Puck!" she said joyfully. "I'm very happy to see you again! You have grown too quickly for me!" her voice slightly cracked at the end.

"Yeah, too much for my own good," said Puck. "I wanted to ask you a question. What caused Sabrina and Daphne to change?''

Granny was quiet for a moment. Puck wasn't sure if it was because her hearing was also going bad, so he said it again louder. "What caused them to change?"

"Oh Puck," she said, sighing. "I know they're a bit unruly now. But they chose to. Around five-" she stopped. "Around five what?" Puck started to get worried.

"Years ago." she said quietly.

So all because of him. That couldn't be right. No. No!

''But Puck honey, they chose to. They wanted to-"

"NO! THEY DIDN'T!" Puck yelled. Granny was taken aback by his sudden change of temper.

"YOU KNOW WHY, AND YOU WONT TELL ME! IT'S BECAUSE OF ME, AND IT'S MY FAULT!" he ran out of the kitchen, slamming the door behind him. He ran down the path out of the Grimms driveway until he stopped nearby the town, leaning against a stop sign and breathing heavily. Why?!

_Five Years Ago_

What was this? The Grimms protector finally left? It was perfect. Now they could continue where the Master had failed. They would get the respect they deserved.

"Is it ready?" someone asked.

"Yes," answered another person. "At last, the mixture is ready."

They crowded around and looked at the table where the green and purple potion was bubbling. "Perrrfect." said said a voice. It laughed evilly.

"Now there's one problem. How can we get it to them without them knowing?"

The person that was the leader smirked. "Oh not a problem for us. After all, we'd get through very easily."

"You sure?" somebody else asked.

"Course I am!" snapped the leader. "Now, when they're sleeping, someone sneaks up on them. They tilt their heads and pour the liquid down their throats. Just try not to choke them. If they won't be able to talk, then the plan wouldn't work. Got it?"

"Got it!" the rest of them cheered.

* * *

Sabrina Grimm was lying in bed. She was looking at the modeled airplanes her father had made. She sighed. How was it she was already missing him? He had only been gone for 4 hours. And already she had run up to her room after his flight had left, thrown a pillow that knocked papers off her desk and then kicked the door. Nobody had come in or questioned her about anything since they knew. And she liked it that way. She loved how her family always accepted who she was. And she just hoped nothing would change that. Or her. She was bratty enough.

After staring up for awhile, she slowly drifted into the hazy cloud of sleep, dreaming of a day when a fairy came knocking to her door. And suddenly, her vision turned green and purple. She darted forward the minute she heard a voice. What was it? It felt weird. She threw her blankets off and went downstairs. She thought she was hearing whispering in the back of her head. Maybe missing him was starting to make her turn crazy. Yes, that had to be it. She took out the water jug and poured a glass. Then the voice in her head became clearer, and suddenly she heard it rasping something. She dropped her glass and passed out on the kitchen floor. The voice was now rasping louder.

_CHANGE. CHANGE. CHANGE._

By the time she woke up, it was morning. She felt different. "Morning libeling!" said Granny, who was coming down the stairs.

"You think? I spent the night on the floor. What makes you think it's a good morning to me?" demanded Sabrina. Why was she saying this?

Granny looked at her surprised. "Well, I'll get breakfast ready. Today's special is lemon pancakes and plum juice."

Sabrina groaned loudly. "Are you serious? That's nastier than all the mush you've made before! No offense, but you're cooking sucks. If Uncle Jake was here, he'd get us NORMAL food! Can't we go food shopping?!"

Granny was by now beyond surprise. "Sabrina Grimm! Surely you don't mean that!"

"I do and I won't regret it. Now I'll just go sleeping comfy like I should've instead of being in this ugly kitchen!" She ran upstairs, and the last bit of her old brain said, _Stop! Something's controlling you! You can't-_ and then it died. Replaced with a fierce, angry version. And she was officially a new Sabrina Grimm.

She rushed into her room, where Daphne was in bed, screaming, "HELP! HELP! SOMEONE'S TELLING ME SOMETHING! TO CHA-" and then she lay there, motionless. Then she was up in a flash, and she said in a harder voice, "Can we go shopping today? These monkey pajamas are horrid as hell."

**So how was this chapter? Think you know what or who changed them? If you think so, say who you think it is in your review. You'll also get a virtual cupcake. And I'm also thinking of changing my username. Maybe if I get ideas from someone I'll review one of their stories and follow it. Anyways, hoped you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4: Revealed Traitor

"Hi! I'm Lily! I'm new here!" she smiled. "Do you think you could show me around?"

"Of course I could!" said Daphne. "Except for one thing. I DON'T WANT TO!" she slammed her locker and strolled away. People were so annoying. A whole mob of people were talking and laughing, blocking the staircase. The minute Daphne looked at them, they jumped out of the way. She calmly walked down to fifth period. Well, past it, she wasn't in the mood for history.

"Hey," said a cute boy as she passed by. "Sup?"

Long time ago, she would've smiled and blushed and muttered "Not much."

Now she had no idea what to say. She was mean, but not to everyone right? Maybe she'd slack off a bit…. She was about to say something when a girl came up to the boy.

"Heyy," the girl said, winking. Daphne recognized her as the girl Lily.

"Hey," said the cute boy. "What's your name?"

"Lily," she said, giggling.

"And pretty just like one." The boy winked.

Daphne was furious. "Back off b****!" She jumped and tackled the girl, then threw her purse across the hall, which hit the back of another student.

''My bad- not!" After Daphne beat up the girl till she was satisfied, she continued her journey down the hall. She came to the one vending machine. "$1.00 for candy." She scoffed. "No way." She made her hand into a fist and smashed through the glass. The security lady sighed. The eighth one that had been broken that year.

* * *

"MOVE!" Sabrina shoved students out of her way, like she did every morning.

''Hey!" a boy popped out of nowhere.

"Gosh, you scared me!" she said. ''Ever thought of something called tapping?"

Someone tapped her. "Sabrina, can I please borrow your notebook?"

"Don't touch me! And no! My notes are crappy anyway." She stormed away. Why did people talk to her?!

* * *

Granny sighed. "They did it. I know they did. I found one of their hats when I went into Sabrina's room."

"But-why?" said Puck.

"I honestly don't know. I meant to confront them, but at this condition, I'm afraid I can't."

"We could fly there," Puck suggested.

"Unfortunately, I'm not sure where they live anymore," said Granny.

Puck thought for a moment. Who would know? Then a light bulb came up.

"Bunny! We'll talk to her!"

"Well…. alright."

They flew over to where Bunny was currently living, with Puck carrying Granny as tightly as he could. He gently landed. As they went nearer to her house, they heard voices. Puck quietly went in front of the door and listened. Granny tried her best too also.

"He's back."

"Seriously?"

"Now how can we do the next step of the plan?"

"Just get the ax and chop his head off!"

"We need it to go to work in the mine moron!"

"Shut up! We should stink this dearly, I mean we should think this clearly!"

"Silence all of you!" boomed a voice. Puck leaned closer.

"Now, just because that rotten fairy is back doesn't mean it'll affect the plan! In fact, it makes it even better! First step is-"

And then Puck smashed the door down. Everybody in the room looked up shocked. Puck took in what was around him. Bunny was sitting on a high throne chair with her hands thrown up. Down below her, were seven small men. They were talking among themselves and silently arguing. The room itself had seven barracks and one queen sized bed. In one corner, was a small table with potions bubbling. A huge cauldron was in the center of the small circle of potions.

Granny gasped. "No- oh, Bunny! It can't be!" she cried.

Bunny flew off the throne and landed in front of them. "Grimms!" she said. "These dwarfs were planning to destroy you! I just came to stop them."

"You're lying," said Puck. "_You _had them do all your evil doings for you."

She hesitated for a moment. Then she said quietly, "Yes."

"The entire time it was you! You changed them! So Mirror was never the Master! He was simply under your spell!" said Puck.

"The reason I created Mirror was to take over the world. Then I'd have time to do more potions. However, he failed because of that Sabrina Grimm. She's too much of a good person. That's why I had my dwarfs change her with their special potion. And that Daphne Grimm, I figured she'd take on over her sister's role too. So I had them change her too."

Granny and Puck stood there, shocked. How could she?

"Bunny- y- you didn't have to do this," Granny stammered.

"Why? You have all the power in the world. You didn't have to turn against us." demanded Puck.

"I had to. You don't understand." She looked at Puck. "And now you're next." Pink dust surrounded him. He struggled but he couldn't pull free.

CHANGE. CHANGE. CHANGE!

"NO!" cried Granny Relda. It was too much. First Mr. Canis had passed, then her granddaughters changed under a spell, now Puck… it was too much to bear.

She dropped on the ground, her chest aching. And closed her eyes….

**Wow….the first time I wrote a tragic cliffy. How was it? Tell me what you think! Read and review! Remember: YOU GET A CUPCAKE!**


	5. Chapter 5: Fixed (But not all solved)

Puck couldn't see anything anymore. He felt like his brain was clogged with fog. He couldn't think, and he wasn't sure if he was still himself. And then he slowly fell unconscious.

* * *

"DOOMED! THEY'RE DOOMED!' cackled Bunny. "Mr. One, get my all time powerful sword! Mr. Two, Mr. Three, and Mr. Four, get shovels, and start digging a grave outside. Dig on

the last empty spot in the graveyard. Mr. Five and Mr. Six, lock the door after they leave."

They all rushed to do what they were told. But then when Mr. Five and Mr. Six were about to lock the door, two people kicked it and they got hit in the head. They stumbled back and sank to the floor, rubbing their bumps.

"We heard Granny came here," said Daphne loudly.

"Yeah, she promised to take me to the mall! What's taking her so long?" whined Sabrina. Then she saw Granny on the floor. ''What the heck happened?"

"Er…. Girls, she's only sleeping. Wait outside for a few minutes please."

"Why the freak would she be sleeping on the floor?" said Sabrina.

"Yeah! I wanna get frozen yogurt!" complained Daphne.

Ugh…. They were so annoying. Bunny was starting to regret casting a spell on them.

"Look, she's fine. But-" With one sweeping motion of her hand, the girls went flying across the room and landed on one of the seven barracks. Another sweep of the hand, and ropes tied theirselves to them. The girls struggled but couldn't get free.

"And now I can finish." She raised the knife.

"Err… ma'am, maybe you shouldn't be killing innocent people," stammered Mr. Six.

"Who are you to tell me, peasant? Go help your puny brothers."

"No."

"WHAT?!"

"I SAID NO!"

Bunny's eyes glowed green. "HOW DARE YOU!'' I'll show you a no!" She smashed the knife down. It sank into Puck's chest. And then the rest happened in a flash.

Mr. Six had a potion in his hand. In slow motion, he threw the bottle toward Bunny's direction. The cork had popped off and the blue stuff sprayed into her eyes. She yelled with pain and threw the knife in the air. She lay on the floor, whimpering and howling. Mr. Six caught the knife with ease. "For you, Mr. Seven," he whispered.

He looked at Puck, whose chest was now bloody. He took out the final potion they had. He poured it over Puck's wounds. Slowly, they started to vanish. He sighed with relief. Then, he glanced over at Bunny. He gulped. She was a mean, cruel ruler. But he still respected her. But he had to do this. To help the Grimms. He went over to her. "I'm sorry." He pointed the knife into her chest. Slowly, white swirls of power started to sink out of her. Her eyes popped open for a moment- and then they clouded over. Soon, all the power she had had swirled around her, creating a small tornado. Mr. Six cupped his hands and held a handful of power. He went to Granny, and placed it on her chest and it vanished. He did the same to Puck, Daphne, and Sabrina. Then, he carried Bunny to her queen bed. As soon as he finished everything, he walked over to the cauldron. And threw himself in. As soon as he disappeared, a light glowed in the room.

* * *

Sabrina Grimm was the first to wake up. She groaned. Her head ached strongly for some reason. "What happened?" she murmured.

Puck rolled over. He opened his eyes- and saw Sabrina. He gasped. "Sabrina!" he sat up, but too quickly. He groaned and fell back down again.

"Pu- Puck? Is it really you?!" she cried. She hurried to him and hugged him super tight.

"Chest- hurts-can't- breathe!" he gasped.

She pulled away. "Sorry." He looked at her eyes- they were crystal blue again.

Granny woke up next. "Lieblings-" she gasped. She looked at Sabrina. "I'm so so sorry! We'll go to the mall. I promise!"

"Huh? I don't want to go to a mall," said Sabrina.

Granny was shocked. "What?"

"Granny, since when have I liked going to the mall?"

She blinked. "Am I going crazy?"

Puck looked around the room. It was a disaster. The barracks were broken, glass was all over the floor, and-was that blood?! And the cauldron was spinning. He saw Bunny lying on the queen bed, slumbering peacefully. He went over. He looked at her. She was slowly breathing- she was alive. But how? What happened? They were all unconscious. Something mustve happened. And it hit him.

"Bunny was never evil," he said joyfully. "She let all her power out to help us! She regretted her mistake and is really a good person."

'I'm afraid not," Granny said sadly. "You can't let out the type of power she has. Someone took her power for us."

''But who?" said Sabrina.

''It had to be the Dwarfs. They're the only people here."

"Them! They're just her servants. They're cruel too! They changed you,'' Puck said to Sabrina.

"What's with the changing?! What's going on?"

Granny sighed. "We have a lot of explaining to do.

Sabrina sat there, horrified when they told her everything, Granny mostly. Five years- that couldn't be. She couldn't picture herself being like that!

"Oh I must've been horrible! The worst role model! I must've shamed Daphne!" she cried, looking at her still unconscious sister. She had always been a deep sleeper- they didn't worry about her.

"Oh no _libeling_, she was under the spell too."

"I should've made sure they wouldn't hurt her," Sabrina said sadly. She hung her head. Puck held her close. "It wasn't your fault."

She sniffed and looked in his emerald eyes. He smiled at her and gave her a light peck on the cheek.

Daphne stirred. She sat up. She rubbed her eyes. "Whatisgoingon?"

Granny started to cry. Puck spun Sabrina around, and she started yelling with joy.

Daphne blinked. "Huh?" What? Where? What happened?"

When they explained what happened for fifty minutes, she was upset.

"What! I was popular! I was the sweetest girl Now everyone hates me!" she started to cry.

"_Liebling, _don't you worry. Once you explain everything, it'll be back to normal. And guess what! We're going to celebrate! Let's renew the 5 years and forget about all this. We'll throw a party! And invite everyone!"

"Mucho cool-o!" said Daphne.

Sabrina rolled her eyes but smiled. Crazy as always, she thought. She just might love it.

* * *

At the party, while Daphne chatted with her new friend Lily and her boyfriend, Sabrina leaned against a tree. She chatted with everyone and laughed with them, but the whole time she was thinking, _Who saved us? _They never knew.

** Epilogue**

Granny passed away one month later. They had a fancy and special funeral for her. Sabrina and Puck get married 4 years later and have a double wedding with Daphne and Pinocchio. Sabrina has 2 daughters, Emma and Alison. She has come to love her daughters. She never told them what happened years ago. They didn't need to know. She didn't even know half of what happened. But it was all forgotten. Mr. Six had disappeared in a different dimension in the cauldron. The rest no one knew. But no one saw him again. It was all forgotten. For now…

**A/N: Thank you to everyone that reviewed! *****Throws cupcakes through screens***** final chapter! I hoped you enjoyed! And if the cupcake hit you in the face, sorry! I'm horrible at pitching, which is why I don't do baseball. There won't be a sequel for this story. BUT…. Remember my story A Grimm Drama? Guess what! SEQUEL IS COMING SOON! **


End file.
